Flight
by Mycroft-mione
Summary: Hedwig snapped at the cage bars with her beak. Having just returned from a flight, she didn't need to stretch her wings. Of course, Harry didn't know that.


**Word count** : 903

 **Written for** :

QLFC Round 4 - There are eight creatures listed below. Each member of the team must choose one - no double claims - as a prompt. You will be writing from the point of view of the creature you choose. Seeker: OWL

Hogwarts May Events Checklist - Include the stars or the night sky in your story / write about a nighttime journey / incorporate a garden or aspect of wildlife into your story / include a beloved pet in your story / write about a character who died during the wizarding wars, as a direct result of the wars

Bad Movie Tuesdays - [number] Two

* * *

 **Flight**

* * *

Hedwig's powerful wings flapped at her sides, propelling her forward into the night. Her enormous wingspan normally allowed her to glide for long periods of time, but at that moment, the air currents were against her. Much more energy was required to maintain flight, so Hedwig flapped her wings heartily. Already, her bones had begun to ache.

It wasn't wise of her to exert so much energy before the main event, but Hedwig knew she would go stir-crazy if she was trapped inside anymore. She constantly longed to be aloft, buoyant in the summer breeze, free as a bird. Flights like these were the perfect opportunity to relax. There were no letters to be sent, so the occasional recreational journeys were joyfully undirected. Hedwig was always happy to deliver Harry's mail, but she could only visit Ron or Hermione so often before becoming bored. Flying over unfamiliar forests, streams, and valleys let Hedwig's wings take her wherever they chose.

She watched as the first glowing stars appeared to keep the crescent moon company. Night had fallen. Hedwig swooped left, setting her sights on a light in the distance that was now made more visible as darkness took over the landscape. She was only a mile or two west of Little Whinging, where the humans were preparing for a journey of their own.

A few minutes later, Hedwig arrived at the house and flew in through an open window. A large crowd of witches and wizards were arguing in the hall, giving Hedwig a chance to sneak up the stairs and then fly down as if she had been there all along. For some reason, Hedwig didn't think Harry would be pleased to discover that she had been flying alone, in secret.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Harry. He turned to the giant man and nodded. "I'm ready, Hagrid."

"All righ', Harry. Let's get yeh in the sidecar."

The others assembled in pairs with their transportation of choice. Half of them looked like Harry, but Hedwig could tell that they were really Harry's friends disguised. Every witch or wizard on the planet had an aura, so it was simple to use the auras as identification. This handy method guided owls everywhere.

Hedwig allowed herself to be closed into her cage, although she grumbled and nipped at Harry's fingers when he locked the door. She hooted mournfully.

"I know you don't like it," Harry told her, "but I'll let you out to stretch your wings soon. Just be patient. It won't take long to reach the safe house."

Hedwig snapped at the cage bars with her beak. Having just returned from a flight, she didn't need to stretch her wings. Of course, Harry didn't know that.

What truly bothered her was the helplessness of being trapped while wizards were in charge. Hedwig just wasn't comfortable being stuck in a cage while the others could fly. It felt backwards. Harry was a good human, but he wasn't always aware of how his decisions affected others. Sometimes, he saw her as a commodity - a handy owl mail delivery service - more than a friend. That wasn't a fair way to treat one of his oldest companions.

She was shoved between Harry's legs and on top of his rucksack. The motorbike engine sprung to life, rattling her cage.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted the glass-eyed wizard. He was unnerving, but Hedwig couldn't see him from the position she was in, fortunately. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One… two… THREE!"

The party zoomed into the sky faster than Hedwig could fly. A breeze rustled through her feathers, and she shivered in the cold. The trees and buildings of the neighborhood were suddenly very, very far below the flying bike, yet they were still rising.

Then, the bike swerved suddenly, and Hedwig caught a glimpse of black figures on brooms swarming around them. Human screams rang out in the dark. Hedwig clamped her beak shut and used all her strength to bust open the door of the cage. Nothing happened. She hooted frantically as the bike flipped over, slamming her wing under her body. She felt tiny filament-like bones crack.

"No!" screamed Harry, fighting to hold onto her cage and his belongings. Hedwig's eyes shut. She fought to remain conscious, even as her body betrayed her by putting more and more pressure on her wound.

But although all she could see was darkness, a flash of green light smashed into her brain. Her cage shattered, leaving her completely unprotected and motionless, spiraling down. The battle continued above her, but it was farther away every second. Then, the pain registered.

"HEDWIG!"

Hedwig had been told that death was painless. It would come to her one day while she was sleeping and take her away. Or it would be expected, drawn out, with enough time for her to journey home before her wings failed. Death would be her final flight. She would have peace.

But death hurt. It hurt very much, and it hurt everywhere. The hurt felt like it lasted for endless minutes, intensifying every time she considered it unbearable. Maybe only wizards were allowed to die painlessly. Maybe owls had it tougher. The hurt just went on and on until suddenly it didn't.

Hedwig had just enough time to spiral below the lowest clouds before her mind closed up, and her wings went limp forever.


End file.
